Talk:An Empty Vessel
The order you answer the questions seems random. I answered, and got the quest, but my gf answered in exactly the same way, and failed... --Chrisjander 22:08, 20 April 2006 (PDT) My friend failed 5 times before he got his and me, well I have failed 3 so far, and I answered the exact same as my BF did on my third try and he told me to go harvesting. Stupid wanka. I already hate this job. --Nynaeve 22:14, 20 April 2006 (PDT) ---- I just helped my friend do this. I think the order of the answers in somewhat random and that's why a pattern doesn't work. He got it on his first try. We just picked the answers that sounded most like how I picture the Immortals. Follow orders to the letter. Seek power. End suffering, but only when directly asked. I don't remember the other questions right now, but I think you get the idea. He was then offered the Dangruf Stone one. --Syeria 22:39, 20 April 2006 (PDT) ---- Though I don't have the exact answers for the BLU questions, I have completed it myself and i don't think 'evil' answers are entirely successful, having tried that last night myself. My recommendation is to answer them in a very honorable and self-sacrificing manner. Also, the article SE posted about Blue Mages has all of the answers tucked away if you aren't lazy and look closely. Just my two cents. -Avaine 12:17, 20 April 2006 (PDT) ---- I'd like to see a list of the questions and their possible answers added to the article, but all I have are the questions, which I am posting below. What is destiny? Does the accomplishment of a goal require sacrifice and hardship? You hold in your hands a forbidden scroll. Reading it will bring you untold wisdom, but cost all that you own. If the loss of one life would save ten thousand, would you offer yourself without hesitation? Would you choose a tumultuous life where fame or fortune were attainable, or a tranquil life where both were forever beyond your reach? You stand on the precipice between life and death. Would you choose to live life as a beast if it would save you from falling into the shadowy abyss of the underworld? A companion in battle turns against you, raising a weapon to attack. A loved one is afflicted with a terrible illness and has little time left to live. You are asked to end that life by your own hand. You are in the midst of a fierce battle. The enemy lying at your feet was once a friend. His breath is ragged and weak. A superior to whom you owe a great debt orders you to act in a way that violates your sense of justice. -Golddess 16:11, 20 June 2006 (PDT) ---- I've always thought this was based on a type of point system, certain answers are worth a point, others take away, and others worth nothing. So there can be tons of combos that work, so long as you come out with a certain amount in the end, that says you'd make a good and loyal BLU. As mentioned before, answering in an honorable, self-sacrificing way, tends to get more positives and will most likely get you the quest. --Chrisjander 16:26, 12 June 2006 (PDT) Only problem with that is that, the same combinations can be tried multiple times, and the first time it could fail, and the second it could work - Hiachi 18:40, 18 June 2006 (PDT) ---- My Dad, Galka, Tall Height, 36WAR/MNK, chose all the "pleasant" options, pretty much following the same guidline of the sequance given on this website. I did this same sequance near the same time (maybe 5-10mins difference, same game day though) with no luck. I tried 5/6 times with no luck so in the end i was angry, so i did all the "mean" choices, to read the scroll and kill my old friend. the only nice choice i did was to find the cure. I am a 36WHM/SMN, Medium height, Hume M. Hope this helps :S Answering 3 everytime didn't work for me. --Aelis 22:20, 31 July 2006 (EDT) I also tried the order suggested in the main quest page here with no luck either. --Aelis 22:34, 31 July 2006 (EDT) I tried 2313132313 and it worked for me, a LOT of people at Allakhazam.com have been having luck with it, so I suggest trying it out. --Aelis 00:37, 1 August 2006 (EDT) I'm guessing I tried about 15 times befor getting it. My combo is 1,2,1,3,3,3,1,3,2,3. Some of those are evil answers but I was mostly going for a hard or cold type of person.